


Cover | Dissonance

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [104]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: A Punk Band Johnlock AU that's a must read!Support the author by leaving kudos and comments in their works. Thank you so much!





	Cover | Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



[](https://imgur.com/CVmKiZI)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 23 of To Sir, with Love. went In the trash. Unfortunately, I have to start again. Sorry! T____T  
> I'm grateful to everyone who's clicking my works and leaving kudos and comments. Love you guys!


End file.
